Piège
by Frost Lunacy
Summary: L'histoire d'une défaite par Hermione Granger HG/DM OS


_Voici le premier texte que je termine sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, plus precisemment sur le couple Drago/Hermione. _

_Ce sont mes debuts, et je n'arrive pas à decider si mon texte est trop cliché, trop romantique, trop simple ou trop quelque chose... Mais je me suis plu a l'écrire et j'espère que je vous vous plairez a lire. N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos remarques._

_FL_

* * *

_J'aurais du me rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Maintenant je suis coincé, prise au piège._

On dit que je suis une des jeunes filles les plus intelligentes que le monde ait connues, mais s'ils savaient comment je me suis fait avoir, ils reverraient surement leurs opinions.

Tout à commencé en sixième année à Poudlard. En fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça a surement commencé plus tôt... Autour de la cinquième année je pense, avec ses remarques plus discrètes et rares. Mais ça m'a vraiment frappé en sixième année.

Je me souviens très bien de ce que j'avais ressenti en apprenant qu'il avait changé ses options. Et que nous en partagions plusieurs. Mais c'est en arrivant en cours d'Étude de Moldus que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce que ça impliquait. Drago Malefoy en cours d'Étude des Moldus. De quoi en faire faire une attaque à papa Lucius. Mais avec sa flegme tranquille habituelle il s'est justifié avec un « Sois plus proche des tes amis... Mais encore plus de tes ennemis » réfutant l'hypothèse saugrenue d'un Malefoy s'intéressant aux Moldus, et confirmant sa position au sein des Mangemorts.

J'était passé outre, même si Harry commençait à psychoter sur un Malefoy essayant de détruire Dumbledore par l'intérieur, en infiltrant le château (à raison finalement), ayant pas mal de soucis avec cette histoire d'Horcruxes.

Ce qui arriva l'année suivante restera à vie dans ma mémoire.

_C'était la mise en place tranquille du piège._

Drago Malefoy, ligoté, ses yeux argents bandés assit sur une chaise de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, prêtant serment a l'ordre du Phoenix, reniant sa famille, et donnant la majorité des informations sur les Mangemorts, leurs actions et leur base. Balançant en vrac : tante, père, amis, ex, cousin éloigné et signant la fin de la guerre, la Défaite de Voldemort et la condamnation à mort de son ancienne vie.

Malgré cette action clairement héroïque, il n'a pas protesté quand il du passer un an a Azkaban pour les tentatives de meurtres sur Dumbledore et la présence de la marque sur son bras droit. Je n'oublierais jamais non plus son regard quand les aurors l'emmenèrent a Azkaban pour y purger sa peine, a la sortie de son procès, alors que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre attendait sa libération immédiate.

Il y a un autre événement qui me marqua plus qu'autre chose. C'était un jour pluvieux au Square, et j'étais en train de penser à mes parents. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assis a mes cotés sur le canapé sombre. Malgré tout notre passé commun et ses actes récents, notre relation était neutre, nous ne nous adressions pas vraiment la parole et ne cherchions pas a ce que notre relation évolue dans un sens ou dans l'autre. En silence il plaça son bras droit a coté du mien, gauche. Et en silence il souleva nos deux manches, dévoilant sa marque des ténèbres et ma cicatrice déformant la peau pale de mon bras. En silence il observa les deux cotes a cotes, le crane et le serpent, et le mot « Mudblood » gravé dans mon avant bras, et il glissa sa main contre la mienne, entrecroisant nos doigts. Je regardais nos bras liés et toujours sans un mot il se détacha de moi et monta a l'étage. La chaleur de sa main contre la mienne, sa peau douce collée à la mienne et le contraste évident de nos deux avant bras, vestiges immuables d'une guerre qui s'était éteinte, tout cela me marque encore.

La suite de ces étonnants événements se déroule dans l'année qui suivi la libération de Malefoy. Ayant purgé sa peine, il était réhabilité comme un citoyen lambda, et grâce aux efforts d'Harry et de l'Ordre, sa réputation était neutre.

J'étais sur les bancs de l'école de Médicomagie, en cours de potion appliqué quand je le vis à nouveau.

Il étudiait les potions et lançât son entreprise médicamenteuse à peu près en même temps que j'obtenais mon poste de médicomage a Ste Mangouste.

Quelques mois passèrent et il venait souvent à Ste Mangouste, « pour affaire » et ne manquait jamais de passer à mon bureau à chaque fois, soit pour me saluer, soit pour discuter quelques instants avec moi.

On à beau dire, le fait d'être en paix me rendait moins méfiante, accentuant ma naïveté, me forçant à repousser d'un signe de la main les suppositions –oh combien juste- du couple Potter.

Ainsi les mois s'écoulèrent et il trouvait toujours une excuse pour venir me voir.

_Le piège se refermait lentement sur moi._

Je fis une première erreur quand j'acceptais de venir prendre un thé avec lui, « en honneur des choix de la vie, du temps innocent de Poudlard et pour fêter notre avancé dans la vie ». Le rituel du thé devint vite une habitude quotidienne, et nous commencions à lier des liens, jours apres jours.

_J'étais à présent incapable de m'y échapper, mais incapable de reconnaitre ma défaite._

Et soudain par un soir pluvieux, après une énième dispute avec Ron sur notre vie future et ses mots « tu ne comprends rien de ce que j'attend de la vie. Donc tu ne peux me comprendre », je me refugiais dans mon bureau de Ste Mangouste. Il était présent « pour finir une potion expérimentale » et il me laissa gémir et ruiner sa blouse par mes reniflements, faisant apparaitre des mouchoirs régulièrement.

Je le vis différemment apres ce soir là. Plus qu'une connaissance, pas vraiment un confident, pas tout à fait un ami. Un confiance reciproque, une alchimie delicate, une relation douce..

_Je commençais à prendre conscience du piège dans lequel j'étais coincée._

Quelques semaines après, il se pointait à mon bureau et me demandait de lui accorder un repas en tête à tête pour « dédommager la perte de ma blouse préférée et la perte de temps sur la création de ma potion ».

Repas qu'évidemment j'acceptais, resserrant le piège dont j'étais prisonnière. Et le lendemain je me réveillais en sachant très bien comment et pourquoi j'avais atterris dans son appartement, dans ses bras et comment et pourquoi je ne ressentais pas l'once d'un remord.

J'avais enfin mis un mot sur notre relation : attirance.

_Et je succombais au piège délicieux qu'il tissait depuis si longtemps et dont j'étais la perdante. Mais si perdre avait cette saveur, alors je le conseille à tout le monde._

Nous étions donc un couple. Puis nous évoluâmes en fiancés, et couple marié quelques temps apres. Et voila comment je me retrouvais main dans la main avec Drago Malefoy, nos deux marques respectives collées l'une à l'autre, nos alliances brillant sous les timides rayons de soleil, marchant en direction de la maison du ministre Potter et de son attrapeuse de femme, pour leur demander une petite broutille...

_Et leur tendre à mon tour, un delicieux piège, en acceptant ma défaite._

« Voulez vous devenir le parrain et la marraine du futur Malefoy sur Terre... ? »


End file.
